Antique Bakery
by Hanao
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, sang pembenci makanan manis namun malah membuat sebuah toko kue yang membuatnya terjebak dengan Kim Taehyung, pattisier muda dengan tingkah aliennya. [#DLDR] [#KookV]
1. Chapter 1

**Antique Bakery**

 **Disclaimer:** Para member BTS milik keluarga masing-masing dan Bighit Ent.

 **Pairing:** BTS - V/Jungkook

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Humor, Romace, AU

* * *

"Jadilah pacarku, Jungkook- _ie_!"

Hening. Hanya deru napas Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang baru saja berteriak dengan lantangnya, yang terengah paska menyampaikan perasaannya setelahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook– pemuda yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta selain menatap figur di depannya dengan tatapan campur aduk. Terkejut, bingung, dan... _Geli_ ?

Taehyung bergerak dengan gelisah di tempat ia berdiri, kaki dan tangannya mulai terasa pegal–tentu saja, kue yang ia sodorkan kepada Jungkook lumayan besar dan berat–menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari kedua belah bibir Jungkook.

"Taehyung-ssi, apakah kau tahu ?" Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengambil kue dari tangan Taehyung, sebuah senyuman tipis melengkung di bibirnya dengan apik–siapa saja pasti meleleh melihatnya, sama seperti Taehyung yang merasa sepasang kakinya seperti jelly ditambah suara berat dan dalam Jungkook. _Sial._ Celananya terasa menyesakkan.

"N-ne! T-tahu a-apa, J-jungkook- _ie_ ?" Ia mendongak; menatap pujaan hatinya dengan penasaran dan antisipatif. Pasalnya Jungkook mengambil kue yang ia berikan, berarti Jungkook menerima perasaannya. (Oke, sepertinya ia berharap terlalu banyak)

Taehyung bisa merasakan pipinya merona, degup jantungnya terasa sangat kencang tatkala Jungkook mendekat kearahnya lalu berbisik tepat di kupingnya, "aku bukan gay sepertimu, menjijikkan. Enyah kau dari hidupku."

 _BRAK_.

Kue yang dibuatnya susah payah dan penuh dengan perasaan, berakhir dengan dilempar ke mukanya sendiri dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Air matanya perlahan turun seiring dengan kepergian Jungkook, pemuda yang selama ini ia kagumi dan menghancurkan hatinya dengan penolakkan kasarnya dalam hitungan menit.

Sial. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Hoseok untuk mengurungkan niat menyatakan perasaanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Cerita apa ini /mati/ oke, pertama-tama ini ff based dari film Antique Bakery dengan beberapa perubahan. Kedua, maafin sama bahasa yang hancur lebur dan diksi yang bikin geli. Maklum, masih newbie. Sekian saja dari saya, dan

.

.

.

 _Mind to Read and Review ?_


	2. The Beginning

Antique Bakery

Disclaimer: BTS's members (c) Their own parents, God, and BigHit Ent.

Story (c) Hanao

Rated: T

Genre: Rom - Com

Warning(s): May contain NSFW things, OOC, AU, and typo(s)

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2: The Beginning_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Can anyone be unhappy while eating cake ? We've all craved for cake in our happiest moments. Like instinct, why is this so ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _{ 10 years later. Busan, 08/09/20xx }_

 _Jungkook P.O.V._

"Kau seharusnya lebih sering pulang ke rumah."

"Ibu akan memasakkan semua makanan kesukaanmu jika kau rajin pulang."

"Tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada rumah, Jungkook-ah."

Aku menyesap teh yang disuguhkan lalu menaruh kembali cangkirnya, memberikan anggukkan pelan sebagai respon atas semua kalimat sambutan nenek, ayah dan ibu. Suasana di rumah entah mengapa masih terasa hangat dan nyaman seperti dahulu walau sudah sekian tahun kutinggalkan; membuat mau tak mau senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana karirmu di Jerman, Jungkook-ah ? Berjalan lancar ?"

"Semua berjalan lancar, eomma. Tapi aku keluar dari pekerjaanku seminggu yang lalu."

Kalau yang kalian kira mereka akan melempari berbagai pertanyaan mengapa aku keluar; maka spekulasi kalian salah besar. Yang kudapati malah senyuman lebar—kelewat lebar hingga aku ngeri bibir mereka sobek.

"Baguslah, kau bisa mengelola perusahaan ayahmu." Nenek berujar, mengundang anggukkan persetujuan ibu dan ayah.

Sedari dulu mereka selalu menaruh harapan besar kepadaku untuk mewariskan perusahaan ayah sebagai anak semata wayang. Namun, aku lebih memilih mengejar cita-cita sebagai arsitek nun jauh disana.

Dan kini mereka mengetahui aku keluar dari pekerjaan impianku, sudah pasti mereka–terutama nenek–akan kembali mumbujukku menggantikan ayah.

Tatapan penuh harap dari mereka membuatku tidak tega untuk menolak, namun aku sudah membulatkan keputusan yang sudah berbulan-bulan aku matangkan.

"Aku tau kalian berharap sekali aku meneruskan perusahaan ayah, mengingat ayah sudah semakin tua. Tapi," menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku kembali melanjutkan dengan suara lebih tegas, "Tidak, aku ingin mendirikan toko kue."

Ya, seperti yang kuperkirakan. Mereka semua nampak terkejut dengan keputusanku. Well, siapa yang tidak ? Sekian lama aku bersusah payah menimba ilmu untuk menjadi arsitek bahkan hingga melawan Ayah, malah ingin mendirikan toko kue. Mereka pasti berpikir aku gila.

"T-tapi... Kenapa ? Kau benci dengan makanan manis, lagipula kau tidak mempunyai sedikitpun penga–"

"Tenang saja, ibu." Aku langsung memotong perkataannya; masa bodoh bila tidak sopan. Aku hanya ingin mencegah berbagai macam pertanyaan dan ocehan tiada henti terlontar dari bibir ibu. "Aku tidak butuh pengalaman bisnis hanya untuk mendirikan toko kecil."

Keraguanlah yang kulihat pertama kali. Mereka terlihat bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga seketika suasana menjadi hening sampai akhirnya ayah angkat bicara.

"Bila itu keinginanmu, ayah bisa apa ? Lakukan sesukamu selagi muda."

Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan; sebagai tanda terima kasih tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kan aku berhambur memeluk dan menciumi ayah ? Itu kekanakkan sekali, mengingat umurku sebentar lagi menginjak kepala 3.

.

.

.

 _Setidaknya aku selangkah lebih dekat dengannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari cerah yang nampak terik nan sibuk. Terutama bagi toko kue yang baru akan buka ini. Tampak beberapa tukang bangunan sedang sibuk mengecat, mengelas, juga ada mandor yang teriak disana sini memerintah para bawahannya. Begitupun dengan Jungkook, sedari tadi mata yang terlapisi kacamata itu tak henti-hentinya menatap setumpuk lembaran di tangan, bergerak ke kanan dan kiri membaca anggaran pengeluaran, modal, dan barang-barang apa yang ia butuhkan di bakery kecil miliknya.

Membuka sebuah bakery kecil ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Bukan biaya (uang yang ia miliki itu berlimpah, bahkan bisa untuk mentraktir warga se-Korea—tidak bermaksud sombong, namun itu kenyataan) yang menjadi masalah utama, maupun dekorasi karena itu sudah di urus oleh umma-nya, melainkan masalah pegawai. Hingga saat ini tidak ada satupun orang yang melamar menjadi pelayan maupun pattisier chef, yang notabenenya hal paling penting juga utama. Masa iya ia membuka bakery tanpa ada chef yang membuatnya ?

Suara lonceng bergemerincing merebut atensinya, obsidian sewarna jelaga bergulir ke arah pelaku pembuka pintu. Tanpa disadari, Jungkook menahan napasnya memandang figur itu; rambut pirang halus berbentuk mirip jamur yang begitu lucu itu, hidung bangir, dan kulit bagai tercium oleh matahari.

 _Memikat, menggoda, dan... Seksi._

Terutama bibir mungil merekah itu, ingin rasanya mencumbu; merasakan betapa lembut, kenyal, dan manis rasanya diantara kedua belah bibirnya sendiri.

Sebuah dehaman pelan membuyarkan lamunan kotor Jungkook, menariknya ke dunia nyata. Senyuman permintaan maaf ia berikan kepada orang itu sebelum menyilahkan sang adam untuk duduk dengan pipi merona meruntuki pemikiran liarnya di siang bolong begini.

Sepertinya ia harus berhenti bergaul dengan Namjoon. Pria itu jelas membawa pengaruh buruk bagi ia yang polos nan suci.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N: Setelah sekian lama saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate cerita ini, walau peminatnya tidak banyak. Dan maaf bila pendek dan hancur, saya berhenti menulis hampir 2 tahun karena writer-block. Anyway,

.

.

.

 _Mind to Read and Review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
